Tweedle Good and Tweedle Bad : Ep1 By Katherine R Cross
by KRCAuthor925
Summary: In this episode: Max receives traumatic news that may change his life and his prospects of his future. The daughter of one of the most famous villains in the world decides she wants to be a hero, and her family kicks her out and leaves her with nothing, and president Kickbutt decides to place the girl under the protection of The Thundermans. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Thunderman household. Well at least as normal as the Thundermans could get. Max climbed up the steps from his lair and walked into the living room and everyone was gathered around the living room while sitting in a circle, waiting for him.

" What's going on? Are we playing duck duck goose or something, because if we are I am going to say that it is totally unfair because Billy has super speed, and it's also unfair because I, a grown man am going to have to play a childs game. " Max joked and everyone looked at him and Hank stood up with a frown.

"Max, sit down for a moment. We have some bad news to tell you about." Hank sighed and Max walked over into the middle of the circle in front of hank, not sure about where this was going. "This years list for the young villains to watch has been released and Link Evilman told us that you are not on it, and so I checked the young super heros to watch list and you are listed as number they have been watching you like a hawk ever since you and Phoebe got rid of the Green Ghoul. They think you have true potential and bravery. We were told that you fought against your sister and tried to save her from the Green Ghoul and since Phoebe was posessed she was bumped to number three."

" Who is number 1?" Phoebe asked frustratedly.

"That's the other bad news Max. I know that you have been interested in the Maximizers daughter." Hank sighed.

" Who is the maximizer?" Billy asked.

" He's only the most dangerous villain in the world. Why do you bring her up dad?" Max asked fearfully.

" well she has decided to become a hero, and her family didn't take it that well, and she has been forced into hiding." Hank replied.

" Why did she go into hiding, her family should have supported her like you guys do for me right?"max asked confused and Hank looked a little unsure.

" well Max, villain families are not exactly like hero families. They are bad people typically and if they find out that their own family wants to be a hero they usually take it as the highest insult. But that's what we were going to talk to you about. That girl is in hiding but she is going to be living here. They have asked us to house her. We also wanted to ask if you have thought about being a hero instead." Hank started and then who was sitting beside Nora spoke out.

" Especially since the anti hero league thinks that you are an idiot and won't ever be a successful villain." laughed and then Hank hit him in the head. "Ow! Was that nessesary?!"

" How do you know what they think Colosso?" Max asked.

" Well when I was tricked about that award I overheard the meeting to create the antihero list of villains to watch and I suggested you and they laughed and said you were banned from the list. I'm sorry Max." said sadly. Phoebe walked over to Max.

" You ok Max?" Phoebe asked.

" Yeah, like dad said when I tried to catch the Green Ghoul, me being a villain is just a phase and I guess it's time for me to stop pretending." Max sighed and then he walked over to his slide and sat down and looked back with tears in his eyes. "I guess I may as well get rid of my evil lair while I'm at it."

" oh yeah and about that, we have to move your stuff up to Billy's room, the Maximizers daughter is going to stay down there." Hank cautiously said and Max had already start to slide but tried flipping around and tried to climb up but kept on sliding.

" Wait what?!" Max shouted, and then he landed on his bed and turned around and looked at his room sadly.

"But I love it down here."Max sighed. Barb ran down the stairs followed by Hank and Phoebe.

"Max honey."Barb sighed as she sat beside her son.

"Ok these Rocks have got to go." Hank said and Max stood up.

"Fine!go ahead and take my room and my happiness!its not like I'm your son or anything! Those villains were laughing because I'm on the hero list! I want to be a villain dad!" Max shouted.

"Max if your a villain then one of us will eventually have to put you in jail! How do you think we would feel about that?!" Hank had finally said it. He had drawn the line and told Max the harsh reality. "Max villains, the ones who are successful are awful people! You are not one! It IS a phase. The only reason you started this all was because you thought that Phoebe was better than you and now you're a better hero according to the League of heroes, not by much but you are according to them."

"Wow dad, thanks." Phoebe sighed.

"You guys wouldn't put me in jail would you?" Max asked his mother.

" Well Max, if you commit a crime then you are going to have to get taken to jail by someone and actually Phoebe would probably be your hero match so she would have to do it." Barb sighed.

Nora walked down the stairs with and put him on Max's bed.

" Max I should have told you this long ago but it's not all fun and games when being a villain. Look how I turned out. One of the greatest villains and now I am a bunny rabbit." Colosso admitted and Max sat down beside his little fury friend.

" Your always the greatest villain in my eyes." Max said this and Colosso looked at him.

" Listen to yourself, your too kind to be a villain and being a hero is in your blood. Honestly. You were pretty awesome as a hero when you fought Phoebe even though you didn't really want to. Your too brave to be a villain too. Most of us villains are kind of cowardly. Max, your too heroic to be a villain. Any villain would have wanted the Green Ghoul to destroy your father but you wanted to capture him. That was a reason for why they didn't think you were a villain. Be a hero Max it fits you more than the title of A Villain." Colosso said this and Max looked at his dad.

" Ok, I admit I always wanted to be better than Phoebe but I want to keep my room! I still need a heros lair." Max sighed. "That's my terms of being a hero."

"Where is she going to sleep then?" Barb asked.

" Well, she could share my room." Phoebe suggested and everyone looked to her.

"No I want her separate from you kids, I don't know if this is a safe girl or not. She's obviously wanting to be a hero but I don't know what her powers are or what she is capable of. So,I don't want her rooming with any of you until I know her better. Nora would you be ok with sharing with Phoebe?"

"She can have my room." Billy offered. "And I could share with Max."

"Your so funny Billy. If I had to room with you my IQ would drop to a negative and I already struggle in school as it is." Max laughed and Billy frowned and looked sad.

"I just want to spend time with you. What's so wrong about that?" Billy asked trying not to be offended.

" I would rather have the anti hero league laugh at me to my face than to room with you." Max joked and Billy stood up as tears filled his eyes.

" You were never a villain you were just a jerk!" Billy shouted and then ran up the stairs crying. Max looked like he regretted it.

" Billy!" Max shouted after his brother and then he looked at his dad. "I am a jerk aren't i? Ok, so I guess I'm rooming with Billy now. She's got Billy's room now. I will go get him." Max sighed and he walked up the stairs. Hank turned to his wife.

"I knew he was a hero."Hank sighed happily.

Max walked into the living room and saw Billy crying on the couch. He sat down beside him.

" I don't remember giving you an invitation to sit down."Billy said as he sniffled.

"Look Billy, I am adjusting to all of this hero stuff and it's hard and so I am a little cranky and I apologize for that. If you want I would be happy to share my lair with you." Max sighed and Billy smiled at his older brother.

" Alright." Billy sighed as their parents and Phoebe walked up the stairs. The computer rose and alarmed the family.

"Warning. A man and a girl are approaching the house." The computer said.

" That must be her." Hank said slightly excited as he walked over to the door and there was a knock.

" Everyone look nice." Barb said as she adjusted her blouse. Hank opened the door to reveal a man with a girl who had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty and when Max saw her his heart stopped.

"Hi, I'm Hank Thunderman this is my wife Barb and my two sons Billy and Max, and my daughters Nora Phoebe and Chloe." Hank introduced everyone.

" Hi, I'm Alex Maximian."the girl replied . Max stood up and walked over to her and held his hand out.

"I'm Max."he said and she shook his hand.

" Nice to meet you."Alex replied. Phoebe walked over and held her hand out.

"I'm Phoebe."she said and Alex shook her hand.

"Hi." Alex answered and then the computer came up again but had a face on it.

"Alright Thundermans we need to talk about Housing Alexandra Maximian." It was the president of the hero league.

"I'm already here." Alex said as she walked forward.

" Oh, well, we still need to talk." The woman sighed and everyone sat down in the living room except for Alex. "Ok, so as you are aware there are many villains who are interestedu in taking you down. They all see you as a threat. All of the Thundermans could possibly be in danger. Some of the most dangerous villains are looking for you. So you are going to have to live on the down low Alexandra. Be careful."

"Yes, now I have a secret identity, but I still don't know what it is."Alex replied.

"Yes, we need to decide on that. Thunder Man, Electress what do you think?" The woman asked.

"Well she could be a Thunderman." Electress suggested and Max immediately reacted to that.

" No we don't want to do that." Max said and the woman looked at him.

"You must be Maximus Thunderman. Yeah, you are in the top 2 heros to watch. So tell me Maximus, why shouldn't she be a Thunderman?" The woman asked and Max thought for a moment.

"Because if she is a Thunderman then things will look suspicious. I have only had two sisters who succeed the age of 5 for my whole life, and suddenly another sister comes along. Don't you think the villains would pick up on that?" Max had winged it. The woman looked satisfied.

" Maybe you should be the number one hero to watch Max. Alright, what do you think we should call her?" The woman asked Max.

" Why don't we ask her?" Max asked and Alex smiled.

" Alright, Alexandra, what do you want to be called?" The woman asked.

" What about Alexa Potters?" Alex suggested and the woman nodded.

"You got it kid. Alright, now, Thunder Man, we are counting on you for this one." She said this and then the computer went down again. They all looked at Alex.

"Ok so your room is not ready yet, but uh, Billy can take care of most of that pretty quickly." Hank said."Billy go take care of all of your light weight stuff and I will get your bed. Max go make room for Billy's bed."

"Oh let me help. It's the least I can do." Alex said.

" You can help me." Max said and Billy ran off and started to move his stuff down stairs. Max and Alex walked over to the slide. "We are going to have to slide down there, Billy is using the stairs." Max said and then he slid down his slide and Alex sat down and slid down after him. They landed on his bed and her mouth dropped.

"You like villains?" Alex asked confused.

" Well up to today I wanted to be a villain because my sister and I have the same powers and she has always been better than me, but my prospects have changed today. After years of wanting to be a villain they just pointed out to me that one of them would have been forced to put me in jail. They said it would more than likely be Phoebe too. I just never saw it that way, and I guess my dad was right. It was just a phase." Max sighed and Alex slightly smiled with sympathy.

"yeah, being a villain isnt always great." Alex admitted. Then Colosso popped up between them.

"Look how good you turned out! I knew you when you were a baby!" Colosso said and Alex jumped two feet in the air.

"Oh my God! You can talk!" Alex shouted.

" Alex this is ."Max introduced his friend.

"Wow, so this is where you have been for soo many years. Well, can't say that you are any more lucky than Max is at ever becoming a great villain. The anti hero league banned both of you from the List of best villains." Alex sighed as she sat on Max's bed.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Max sighed as he couldn't help but feel sad.

"You know this room is seriously cool. I wish I could live here." Alex sighed.

" Yeah, it's pretty great. I may as well take down all of my posters. A new chapter in my life is beginning. Maximus Octavius Thunderman is now longer a villain." Max said as he tore down a bunch of his posters.

"Just curious, why do you hate your sister so much?" Alex asked.

" I don't hate my sister. I just, she's just, always better than I am and now, I am better in the eyes of the Hero league and it's just weird. I'm sure it's killing Phoebe, but maybe I am supposed to be a hero." Max admitted as he looked at his poster and then crumbled it up. Every few seconds Billy would bring something Else into the room. Max pulled a bunch of his tables away and put them into a corner to make space for Billy's bed. He eventually made enough room just to fit Billy's bed in the room. That's when his father walked downstairs carrying two mattresses and he sat the mattresses down, one on top of the other,in the space Max had made.

" Alright, now Alex, I am going to go and put your room together." Hank sighed and Alex nodded. Hank looked from Alex to Max while Billy brought down his last belonging. He had made a pile of stuff in a corner. "You guys getting to know each other?" Hank asked.

" Yeah, your son seems to be a good guy." Alex said as Phoebe stomped down the stairs with her arms crossed.

"Wait till you really get to know him, you'll hate his guts." Phoebe said frustratedly and everyone looked at her surprised.

" You just said the h word Phoebe!" Billy shouted.

" Are you feeling ok sweetie?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, it's not like everything I have worked towards was just ripped right out from under me or anything," Phoebe said sarcastically. " Never the less from my villain wanna be brother."

" Hey! My work was just ripped right out from under me too! At least you were not banned from the hero league, I was banned from the anti hero league!"Max defended himself.

"Well we can't both be heros! We have the same powers! If one of us beats the other then that other one won't be a hero! It's not fair! You have always been a fake villain and I have always worked as a hero and they think that you are a better hero than I am!" Phoebe shouted.

" Well you were so in love with that guy that you took off the demonite! No real hero would put themselves in that kind of danger!" Max snapped back.

" Oh so it was my fault!?" Phoebe yelled.

" Phoebe I was put in a situation where I had to fight you and when you told me to turn against dad I didn't do it! You just let yourself get posessed and I came up with the idea of doing a double freeze breath and you were almost too chicken to do it until I encouraged you! By that evidence who is the better hero?!" Max realized the whole point he had just made and he quickly figured out that he had never meant to be a villain, he was just acting like the teenage older brother. He wasn't evil. He never was.

"You know what!" Phoebe yelled and she froze Max's body so quickly that he didn't even see it coming.

"Phoebe!" Hank shouted.

" Maybe I'm the one who is the villain. And I am not unfreezing him!" Phoebe shouted back. Then within the ice Max shot out his fire breath and unfroze himself. Max looked at his sister in betrayal.

" I have never used my powers against you Phoebe!" Max yelled and then Pheobe smiled in a way that was disturbing.

" You know what. That was kind of fun." Phoebe said as she grinned.

" I would know that smile anywhere. Maybe you ARE the one who is supposed to be the villain." Max said as the realization hit him. Their worlds were flipped and now they were in the right place. Phoebe was the evil twin not Max, it just took them a while to realize it.

(Commercial)

Dr Colosso started to laugh hard and Phoebe smiled and froze him.

" !" Max shouted sadly and he put out heat breath and defrosted him. The rabbit shivered and Max ran over and put a small blanket on him. Hank stepped in front of Phoebe.

" Phoebe stop it!" Hank demanded.

" Why should I, now that I see how fun it is to use my powers against Max, I know how easy it would be to be a villain and defeat Max every time. He wouldn't even have the chance to put me in jail. Now it's time to put my name on the map for being a villain." Phoebe said and she went to freeze Alex and Alex put a shield up.

" You may be able to beat Max, but you don't even know what kind of Powers I have! Being a shield is only the tip of the Iceburg!" Alex shouted and then she sent a wave of wind and Phoebe fell against the wall and Phoebe passed out. Hank kneeled down beside his daughter, and then a red smoke came out of her body like she was steaming. Suddenly Barb ran down the stairs to see what was going on. The red smoke formed into a man. Phoebe woke up clueless.

" Ok the last thing I remember was walking over to Cherrys house to talk to her." Phoebe said like she was completely breathless. The man was tall and resembled Alex.

" Hello Alex, what an awful surprise right?" He sounded like a teenager.

" Look Jason you can't tell dad where I am at. And don't possess Phoebe!" Alex yelled casually.

" Sis you know I just kid all of the time. Anyways, dad sent me to look for you here, and I plan on telling him that you aren't in this town ok. Just remember, you always have me on the inside. You know I keep an eye on my little sis." The guy said and then Hank turned him around.

"Look, you can't come here again! You will blow her cover. But if you do feel like dropping by do not possess one of my kids or my wife or even me, just knock." Hank said and the guy nodded.

" alright, I must be off. See you later." Jason laughed and then he disappeared. Alex walked over to Phoebe.

" Sorry about that. He enjoys pulling pranks. Even if their messed up." Alex apologized.

" I love your brother." Max laughed.

" Hello?! What just happened?!" Barb shouted.

" not important but anyways, Phoebe. How do you feel about your brothers placing on the heros list?" Hank wanted to be sure that she wasn't hurt.

" I mean, it's not exactly fair that he hasn't done anything and he gets a higher placing than I do, but I guess I'm kind of proud that he is manning up and taking on the duty of being a hero." Phoebe answered with a slight smile. Max couldn't help but smile at this.

" Alright then back to Alex's room." Hank sighed.

( transitions to Hank bringing Alex into her new room with the whole family behind them) Alex's new room had rocket wall paper and red floors and no bed frame.

" This is the best we can do now. You can redecorate and get a bed frame. But," Hank started but Alex smiled and walked forward.

" It's wonderful Thankyou. I've never really had one." Alex started.

" What a bed?" Hank asked jokingly as Alex put her hand against the wall.

"no, a room." Alex sighed and everyone looked baffled.

" you mean a room to yourself right?" Barb asked and Alex looked at them.

" No, I have always slept on the couch or floor. My parents got the bedroom and used the other fifteen rooms as game rooms and work out rooms and that kind of stuff. My brother and I slept on the couch until they sold the couch to buy a chandelier and then we slept on the floor." Alex replied and the mood changed.

"It's perfect the way it is." Alex said as she looked around. Max couldn't believe how evil her parents were. It really took a tole on him at that moment. He started to cry silently. Then Phoebe noticed.

" Max are you crying?" Phoebe asked and everyone looked at him.

" Aw honey." Barb said and she put her arms around him and hugged him.

" how could I want to be a villain, their such awful people" Max cried. Alex turned around and walked over to Max. Max immediately backed away and rubbed his eyes.

" I wasn't crying." Max said cooly.

" Max,no villain would have the heart to cry like you just did. I'm a complete stranger and your crying for me. Max that's the heart of a hero, not a villain. You're a great guy Max. Embrace it. You can still prank people every once in a while. That's what teens do. It's just fun and games, but when it comes down to it, you can still be the one who saves the world. Max every boy likes pranking people, it's normal, but that doesn't make them a villain and that's what you do."

Alex sighed.

" how do you know so much about me?" Max asked.

" Well the hero league informed me about all of you guys. I must say, some of your

Pranks are like totally awesome. But your sister, when she got you to wear a hula skirt and a shell braw to school, oh my god I was laughing on the floor. You got everyone in the hero league laughing, and they were not laughing because they took you as a joke, they were laughing because your so strategic Max, and your a freaking genius." Alex laughed and this made Max smile. Alex put her hands on His shoulder. "Max I truly believe that you could be an incredible hero, and so does the hero league and that is saying something. The only reason they are looking at me more than you is because I had the guts to leave the greatest villain of all time that still is free. Honestly I think our names should be switched."

" stop that your gonna make me blush and Maximus Thunderman never blushes." Max said as he smiled slightly.

"Since when do you go by Maximus?" Phoebe asked.

" I don't, but It sounds more hero-like." Max replied and Hank just shook his head.

Alex looked around the room again and frowned.

" It's a shame I have nothing to go in this room." Alex sighed and then everyone looked at her again.

" What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

" Well, when my parents found out that I wanted to be a hero my mother held my body down as my father threw all of my clothes and belongings in the fire pit and they set it all on fire, and so all of my stuff is destroyed. I literally have nothing." Alex sighed as a tear fell down her cheek.

" So when are you moving your stuff in?" Billy asked cluelessly and Alex looked at him confused and then looked at Max.

" Just don't even listen to him." Max sighed.

"I have to take you shopping then." Phoebe said excitedly.

" Me too." Barb said equally as excited.

"Alright." Alex said with a slight smile. For some reason Max felt like hugging her, but he didn't know why so he refrained from doing so.

(Transitions to the store) Phoebe, Barb, and Alex were going through the clothes at the store.

" So Alexa, did you have any friends were you lived?" Barb asked while keeping Alex's identity secret.

"I did, but they were all villains, and they have since shunned me. Being a hero in a villain environment is kind of difficult. Everyone kind of hates you. I'm actually glad that I left." Alex sighed. " Especially since you guys are such an incredible family. I really appreciate you guys taking me in."

" You do realize that my son is totally head over heals for you right?" Barb asked.

" Yeah. I don't understand why, but it's kind of nice, since my last boyfriend was a bewitcher and kept controlling me to try to make me do what he wanted me to do. That's when I discovered that I had a shield. Well, I still have a shield actually. You know, there's something about your son that is just beautiful. It's like he has such a warm heart that is doing everything in it's power to hide from everyone around him. I don't understand that but it's what he does. I really think he could be a great hero someday, and i wish the hero league would give him the Recognition he deserves. I also think that even Phoebe should be in front of me. If I hadn't changed into a hero your son would be number one on the list and Phoebe would be number two. I just don't think it's fair." Alex admitted.

" You know what, I really don't mind that Max is above me honestly. I think it's great that he dropped the whole villain act. I was kind of scared that in the long run I would have to put my own brother in jail. There are times when I kind of get scared that he is going to turn on us, but then you came along, and I think it was really your story that is going to turn him into a true hero. Who knows, maybe he will even be a better hero than I am." Phoebe sighed.

" You know the hero league thinks that you two work best together and they actually hope to have two heroes working together instead of a hero and a sidekick."Alex informed Phoebe and Phoebe smiled.

" Really. Well, that's interesting." Phoebe was slightly hopeful now.

" in fact they said that if they award Max as a hero then they will do the same for you." Alex added and this made Phoebe hope for the best.

(Transition to Max sitting on the couch and Hank walks over and sits in front of him.)

"Max, I want you to be honest with me ok?" Hank asked and Max nodded. "Do you like Alex?"

"Yeah shes a great girl, and I cant wait to be friends with her." Max replied.

"Max, be honest with me. I don't mean as a friend, and you know exactly what I mean." Hank insisted and Max looked at his father with frustration.

"Look, I feel like I am meant to be a hero,and for some reason I feel that I want to be a hero because of Alex. Sure the president of the hero league says that I am going to be a great hero. There was a time when I over heard you and mom talking when you guys were not retired and you said that a hero must love his family and treat every person in the town with that same love. Yes, I am falling in love with Alex, but im afraid that the love that I have isn't the love of a hero, and I don't think that it will ever be enough for Alex and especially not for the city. Dad I don't think I am good enough to do this. Then there is this love that Alex is giving out. She had such a difficult life as she grew up and now she is turning against her parents to be a hero, and her parents are threatening her. Dad, she has been through so much and she probably cares so much more about this town than anyone. I haven't been through difficult times, and so I cant possibly understand how to defeat something evil. She knows how to do that, she did it without thinking twice, and I have actually thought about being a villain and being a hero. Dad, I don't know how to handle this feeling of love. I have never fallen in love with anyone and it's a new feeling for me, but then there is the responsibility of being a hero and carrying the family business, and I don't think I can do it." Max had risen to his feet and almost paced back and forth. "On one hand I think I can do it because my parents are Thunder Man and Electress, but then there is the other hand that is telling me that I am not as brave as you guys are, and when Phoebe got possessed by the Green Ghoul I honestly didn't want to fight her, but something inside me knew that if I didn't fight her then I would never get my sister back and so I did. It was almost by instinct that I reacted but still, I couldn't even fight Phoebe. She beat me and I nearly passed out because it hurt so bad."Max was now trying his best not to cry. "I didn't know what to do but I had to do something and so I went to you guys to warn you, and I was almost too late. The Green Ghoul nearly killed you. It wasn't a fair fight, he posesed Phoebe and you wouldn't hurt Phoebe and then I was forced to do something because you wouldn't and so I asked that guy ghost to help me out and he did, and then I got rid of that Green Ghoul but I couldn't even do it on my own. What does that mean? I mean, I couldn't even fight him on my own, I need help from others. I cant be a hero, I cant protect the city," Max had stopped and his eyes were flashing in all different directions, almost as if they were in a panic. " I cant protect Alex from all of those villains, I cant, I cant, I cant," Max said but then he got extremely dizzy. "I cant," Max started but then he fell backwards onto the couch.

"MAX!"Hank yelled and then he kneeled down beside his son and looked around. "BILLY! NORA!" Hank shouted and Nora ran downstairs while Billy kept trying to climb the slide but kept on falling down. Nora stopped at the slide.

"Go up the stairs genius!" Nora shouted.

"Oh! Good idea!" Billy shouted back.

"Nora! Call your mother!" Hank yelled and Nora saw her brother and froze. "Nora hurry!" Nora snapped out of it and did as she was told. She called her mother.

(Transition to the mall parking lot where Barb,Phoebe, and Alex were carrying their bags out to the car. The phone rings)

"Its Hank." Barb said and then she answered the phone. A second later she looked worried. "Hold on sweetie, sweetie slow down, honey I cant understand , what about Max? Honey SLOW down." Barb sighed and then Hank grabbed the phone.

"Barb! Max passed out and his breathing is very slow, I need you to meet us at the hospital." Hank said.

"What happened?" Barb asked worriedly.

"He was talking to me and he got overwhelmed and I think he may have overheated himself. I gotta get him to the hospital Barb, I love you, bye." Hank hung up and Barb looked to Phoebe and Alex.

"Max passed out, Hank thinks he overheated. Come on, we need to go to the hospital." Barb said as she opened a car door.

(transition to hospital)

Barb, Phoebe, and Alex ran into the waiting room to find Nora, Chloe, Billy, and Hank sitting together on the furniture. Hank was holding Chloe who was asleep and Nora was leaning onto Billys shoulder. Hank saw his wife.

"Hank what happened? Fill me in." Barb insisted as Phoebe and Alex grew closer.

"You two go and take Nora and Billy to get some food at the cafeteria." Hank told Phoebe and Alex and they did as they were told. The second they were well gone Hank motioned Barb to sit down. Before he could say anything the doctor walked out with a satisfied look on his face.

"How is he?" Hank asked and the doctor looked at Hank with a smile.

"He is doing great, we put some anti-heat medication in his system and so he should be pretty good for the next day. He should be calmed down by then and the medicine will no longer be needed, but I must warn you about this, Max cannot do this again. It nearly killed him this time, next time he wont be so lucky. By the way, there is no charge. The hero league has taken care of the charges. He would like to see you guys, especially a girl by the name of Alexa." The doctor sighed and then he walked away. Barb looked over to her husband who looked frustrated.

"I don't think she is good for Max." Hank revealed his thoughts and then Barb looked up at Hank like he was acting ridiculous.

"What makes you think that?" Barb asked.

"Barb he was talking to me about her and being a hero and the fact that the main reason he has really decided to be a hero was because of her, and he was about to tell me something else but he overheated and that's when he passed out. This is how he feels around her, and there is something about it that just feels wrong." Hank added.

"Hank, this is Max's decision. Hes a big boy, he can do this." Barb assured her husband and Hank stood up.

"He is in a hospital room Barb, I don't think he can handle this by himself!" Hank shouted as Phoebe, Alex, Nora, and Billy walked into the room.

"What cant Max handle?" Alex asked as she walked over to Hank.

"you, you stay back for a minute." Hank snapped at Alex and she looked surprised. "Barb, I don't think we should go forward with this situation." Hank told his wife and Barb looked at Alex.

"How did Max pass out?" Alex asked and the two parents looked at her.

"He was talking about you and being a hero." Hank answered her and she looked towards the ground.

"I guess you don't want me living with you anymore then?" Alex sighed as she tried not to cry.

"I just, I think…"Hank paused and then felt bad. "I think you should go in and see Max, he's asking for you. You will be staying with us, just go and talk to Max."

"Ok." Alex answered and she walked into Max's room to find him hooked up to an IV and he looked exhausted. Max looked up at Alex and smiled.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you about something." Max sighed and Alex sat down beside him. "OK, so I have done a lot of thinking about this whole hero thing, and I have had a lot of changes within the last few hours and so you can imagine how different life is for me right now, but even though I am so unsure about many things right now, there is one thing that is clear to me. I want to date you." Max said as he grabbed Alex's hands.

Hank watched from outside and saw the love in his sons eyes and couldn't even think about kicking Alex out any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe walked into the kitchen to find that Alex and Max were not there.

"Hey dad, where did," Phoebe started.

"They are on a date." Hank answered as he knew the question before she got the chance to say anything else.

"Do you honestly think that it is safe to have two people who are dating each other living under the same roof?" Phoebe asked as she slightly worried of the possible outcomes.

"Well, if you saw how much your brother loves her you would understand that it would be an even bigger risk to get rid of her than it would be with keeping her here. I think he might overheat again if he didn't know if she were ok." Barb added and Phoebe nodded in agreement. Nora and Billy walked in as Chloe crawled behind them.

"Dad where are Max and Alex?" Nora asked.

"They are out on a date you guys."Barb answered as she walked over and picked Chloe up and put her in a highchair.

"I didn't think that Alex would be more important than we are to Max. He promised me he would teach me how to make an explosive rocket today." Billy sighed disappointedly.

"Billy, you wouldn't have done that anyways, we wouldn't have let you play with explosives. It's not safe, especially for kid."Barb replied to Billys complaint and Billy frowned.

"He still cares more about her than us."Nora sighed.

"I can guarantee that he still cares about you." Hank said and then Alex and Max walked in laughing like crazy. "Your late." Hank said slightly angrily and Max looked at his watch.

"By twenty minutes, come on dad, time flies when your having fun. I have never had this much fun. In my entire life!" Max laughed as you could see that Max was truly happy.

"Not even with me?" Billy asked sadly.

"Especially with you guys."Max answered and Billy looked at his dad.

"Yeah he totally cares about us." Nora said sarcastically.

"So how are you guys," Alex started but then there was a violent bang on the door and everyone stopped as the computer rose.

"Im sorry, but I didn't see anyone coming to the door. They must be invisible." The computer said and Alex shot around in fear as there was an even more violent bang on the door.

Then there was a long moment of silent suspense. Then the door flew off of its hinges and fell against the couch.

"ALEXANDRA!" A very deep voice shouted.

"Its my dad run!" Alex cried to everyone and they stayed put. Max looked at her for a minute and then an invisible figure grabbed Alex tightly and she let out a cry of pain.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE A HERO! I WONT LET YOU! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE A GOOD PERSON!" the deep voice added. Then Alex shouted at him with a voice that was even louder than the deep voice was.

"YOUR RIGHT! IT'S A GOOD THING THAT YOU DON'T CONSIDER ME A DAUGHTER ANYMORE!" Alex shouted and then there was a flash of red and Alex landed on her feet on the ground. This revealed the man that the voice belonged to. It was the Maximizer. He was on the floor and he quickly stood up.

"How dare you use your powers against me!" The man shouted.

"I am not afraid of you anymore! All I have ever wanted was love from you and I wasn't going to pay the cost of having your love. I will NEVER be a villain!" Alex shouted and the man smiled evilly.

"Be careful what you wish for child. I WILL send every villain to come and get you, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." The man said and then he spun around and black smoke formed around him and when the smoke cleared away and he was gone. Alex was now terrified because she thought her father was joking when he said that to her originally but now she knew that he was really threatening her. Alex turned around.

"I can understand if you don't want me living here any longer." Alex said as the tears filled her eyes.

"No, it wouldn't matter if you left, he still knows that you're here, and you also have nowhere to go anyways. Now I know that you really want to be a hero, but you can only stay if you sit here and tell me everything you know about your own powers. I want to know what you can do, and I want to know how powerful you really are. I have fought your father time after time, and he doesn't get scared very often. I could tell in his eyes that he is freaking out about the fact that you are fighting against not only himself but other villains as well. There is something else going on here. So please, I need to know what you can do so I can hopefully figure out what is going on." Hank said as he motioned to the couch and Alex sat down as Max sat down beside her.

"Alright, so, I can do a lot. I have power over the four elements and I am very good at controlling them. I can use the elements in ways that you wouldn't think would be possible actually. I can make water form into something, freeze it, use a combination of earth and fire, and create a stone sculpture out of it." Max just stared at the girl in front of him as he fell in love with her artistic flairs. "I have power over metal, and I have power over the mind, but there are a couple of powers that I have hidden from my father and mother and brother as a matter of fact. I can heal any wound, and I have actually brought someone back to life once. I have super strength, and since I have power over heat and water I can control storms. My favorite power though is a very simple one, and it is quite beautiful. I have power over light, and since I also have power over water and earth, I can make anything grow at a fast speed. People who can control the earth are not typically able to make things grow. It's a mystery to many, but I love it, and its something that makes me so much different than anyone else.. " Hank slightly smiled.

"You know you never would have been a villain. You have power over too many pure things.i know why all of those villains would have a reason to go after you, you're an Ultra Hero, you have powers over many things, and in reality your powers usually are the strongest out of all of the superhero's. you're the first Ultra in a very long time. That's why you're scaring every villain out there."Hank said with a slight laugh.

"There is one more power." Alex said with a slightly disturbed look on her face.

"What?" Hank asked.

"I can protect people from other powers and if those powers are pointed towards me, I can control them as well." Alex added.

"That's incredible, I cant wait to see you use that." Hank sighed.

"Yeah, your incredible." Max said breathlessly. Alex turned to him with a smile of slight admiration.

"You know, I haven't ever seen your father like that either. He was scared of you. How do you do it? I want him to be scared of me like that. By the way, do you think that it was the best idea to tell your secrets in front of a villain?" asked.

"You won't say anything." Alex laughed at the rabbit.

"I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Max." snapped.

"Im not a villain anymore ." Max laughed.

"Yeah it was just a phase."Hank added.

"Did you ever think that Max was born to be a villain and the second he was wanting to be a hero was just a phase?" asked a completely plausible question that sent everyone into silence. "Don't you think that the reason he is acting like a hero now is because of the girl? It just seems like Max doesn't really want to be a hero." Max hated what said and he stood up.

"You now what, I am never going to be able to be a villain anyways so why shouldn't I do something I could be as equally good at?"Max asked.

"Im just trying to do whats best for you Max. Are you really wanting to be a hero or are you giving up on the dream of being a villain?" asked and Max thought for a moment.

"I guess it's a little bit of both."Max sighed and everyone looked at him sadly. "Look, I wanna be a hero but, I, I," Max started and Alex stood up as she felt heat coming off of Max.

"Max you need to cool down." Alex advised.

"but I, I wish I could have been a respected villain so I would be respected in, in, in something! So I would be a, a , a, a success in, in," Max started as he began to sweat.

"Max calm down!" Alex shouted as she felt Max grow hotter and then Max closed his eyes for a second. Then opened them again and went straight into a shouting fit.

"Its not fair when you are always disrespected! I just wanted to be accepted in something! I just, I just, I, I, I, I," Max fell to the ground and started to cough.

"MAX!" Everyone yelled as they gathered around him. Alex felt Max's lungs collapsing and had to take action.

"Everybody move, I can fix this. Max lay flat on the ground quick, before it's too late!" Alex shouted and Max slowly did so and Alex pulled Max's shirt up and put her hands over his chest and his chest started to glow red revealing a pair of what looked like deflated balloons and then there was a quick flash of light and the glowing stomach started to glow blue and Max was no longer coughing and the deflated balloons appeared to be a pair of lungs again. Max looked up as he started to shout again.

"I, I, I need to be respected! It's not fair! Phoebe has always gotten the respect out of the two of us, and, and," Max started and he started to get hot again as he stood up. Alex put her hand on his shoulder and got in his face.

"I respect you Max! The hero league respects you! Now you have to calm down or there won't be a Maximus Thunderman to be respected!" Alex shouted at Max and he immediately calmed down. He breathed in and closed his eyes and opened them again as Alex saw the tears.

"I'm not respected by my own family. How can I value the respect of anyone else?" Max asked and the room was silent again. Alex just shook her head.

"I understand Max. My family hates me right now, but I can guarantee that your family respects you more than you think." Alex cried and she hugged Max.

Hank felt a guilt fill his body as he thought about how he always valued Phoebe much more than he valued Max. Maybe Hank and Barb didn't respect their son as much as they respected Phoebe.

"Max, we respect you." Barb started but Hank stopped her.

"No, we haven't respected him, we never have. We have always treated him like a child because of his fantasy of being a villain. We have always valued Phoebe more because she has wanted to be a hero for a long time. We only started respecting him recently because we found out that he was number two on the hero's to watch list. This has been overdue for a long time Max." Hank said as he put his hand on his sons shoulder. "You have always been the kindest person in the family, if you really think about it. You may pull a bunch of stupid pranks, but in the end, you have always stuck to your family's side. You deserve more from us, and I'm sorry we haven't given it to you so far." Hank said and Max nodded.

"Its ok." Max sighed.

"I am going to warn you about something." Alex said as she looked at Max. "You are going to get overheated a lot because of all that has happened recently. You really need to distance yourself from all of this drama for a bit. I don't know how your supposed to do that but you need to. Its extremely important actually." Alex looked to Hank. "He needs to get away from the stress, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I think that you both need to get away because Your in extreme danger here Alex, and Max, you need to get away from all of the drama. We have a house up in the hills. It's a secret lair that we were awarded years ago. If you guys want to go there that could be a good option. We can come and visit you in the afternoons too." Hank sighed.

"I guess that's our only option." Alex sighed.

{Commercial}

Hank and Barb were standing in the cabin with Max and Alex.

"If you guys need anything there is a phone, and there is a ton of food in the pantry. Don't have too much fun guys. I love you Max." Hank sighed and then he walked out to the car. Barb hugged Max and kissed him on the forehead.

"Be good. Buy guys." Barb said and then she went out to the car and Max watched as they drove away and before he knew it they were gone.

"So what do you want to do?" Max asked as he turned to Alex.

"I don't know. Are you as hungry as I am?" Alex asked.

"I could eat…..a cow." Max joked and Alex let out a giggle and then they both made a run for the kitchen. They looked in the freezer and both grabbed the steak and looked at each other challengingly.

"I will freeze you." Max warned.

"I will set you on fire." Alex laughed and then she realized there were two steaks.

"There are two steaks max. We can both have one." Alex said and Max let go.

"You know what sounds really good?" Max asked.

"Chocolate," before Alex could finish her sentence max did it for her.

"Cake?" They both let out a laugh as they could tell that they both were wanting the same thing. Alex started to look around and found a bunch of cake and cookie mixes and looked around and found a German Chocolate cake mix and pulled It out.

"You get the cake going and I will get the steak going." Max said as he pulled out the skillet and put some butter in it and unwrapped the steak. Before he knew it Alex had finished the cake mix and he wasn't even halfway down with the steak. She put the cake in the oven and stood back up and looked at Max and then smiled and slowly walked into the other room as she explored the cabin. She then came across a room that had a bunch of instruments in it.

"No freakin way." Alex said as she grinned from ear to ear. She grabbed the microphone and a guitar and started to play a song and sing. Max looked confused as he thought of the voice. He looked around and saw Alex singing and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He almost fell against the door frame because he was head over heels for her. He then heard the steak sizzling and ran over and flipped the steaks as he closed his eyes and listened to her stunning voice.

He finished the steaks just as she finished the song and she walked in and found Max putting plates on the table. The cake was done, and the steaks were done. The two of them sat down and ate. Max noticed a stereo and walked over and looked through the CD's and saw some interesting music. He pulled one out and it was a home made disc that was titled Super Hero Music and Max put it on. The song Kryptonite by Three Doors Down came on and Max held his hand out.

"Would you like to dance my lady?" Max asked and Alex grinned.

"Sure my lad."Alex said and then she grabbed his hand and they started to dance and had a bunch of fun. It was almost like they were dancing to swing Music. It was the first time that Max could be who he truly was in a very long time. It was also the first time that they both felt like they belonged in a place, and they felt like they were alike. It was probably one of the most enjoyable nights so far that he had ever encountered. He was relaxed and he was happy. Then a slow song came on.{Its not easy to be me by James Blunt} Alex put her arms around Maxs neck and leaned her against his shoulder as he listened to the lyrics.

 _I cant stand to fly_

 _Im not that nieve_

 _Im just out to find the better part of me_

 _Im more than a bird_

 _Im more than a plane_

 _Im more than some pretty face beside a train_

 _And its not easy to be me_

 _I wish that I could cry_

 _Fall upon my knees_

 _Find a way to lie about a home ill never see_

 _It may sound absurd but don't be nieve_

 _Even heros have the right to bleed_

 _I may be disturbed by what you can see_

 _Even heros have the right to dream_

 _and its not easy to be me_

Then Alex spoke.

"I wish I had a family who cared that much about me." Alex sighed.

"Well, now you do." Max replied to this as if it were his instinct speaking. He didn't know what came over him, it was almost as if there was this overwhelming kindness that became his whole being. Alex looked up at Max as she pulled her head back so that she could look at him.

"Im putting every single one of you in danger, how could I be loved by you all? I don't understand it." Alex asked.

"Heros are always in danger, but no one can break up a family, especially since we have someone as incredible as you to protect us." Max said this and Alex couldn't help but grin.

"YOU really are a hero Max. I just can't wait to see what you can do when you are in action."Alex sighed.

There was a moment of silence as there were more lyrics.

 _I cant stand to fly_

 _Im not that nieve_

 _Men weren't meant to ride with clouds between there knees_

"I am only a hero because you made me one." Max added this and they kissed as the lyrics played on.

 _Im only a man in a silly red sheet_

 _Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

 _Only a man_

 _In a funny red sheet_

 _Looking for special things inside of me_

 _Inside of me_

 _Inside of me_

 _Inside of me_

 _Im only a man in funny red sheet_

 _Im only a man looking for a dream_

 _Im only a man in a funny red sheet_

 _And its not easy_

 _Ooo ooo ooo_

Max pulled away and looked at her as he put his hand on her cheek.

"IM not Superman, but I will do what I can to protect you because you have saved me." Max sighed.

"Everything that has happened to you was because of me, I was just trying to make things right again because I kept messing up." Alex corrected Max but Max shook his head.

"That's not what I am talking about. I can now be who I am because you saved me from becoming something I never was in the first place." Max replied and Alex closed her eyes and leaned her head against Max's shoulder again.

"I'll protect you as long as you protect me." Alex cried.

"I will protect you even when you can't protect me." Max said this and the last lyrics came.

 _Its not easy to be me_

They stood there long after the music stopped.

Then they were thrown apart by lightning. Max first thought that it was his mother but then he saw Alex's father. He was about to grab Alex when Max made a skillet hit her father in the face. The man fell to the ground and Max ran over but as he was about to freeze the man he found himself swept to the ground as the mans leg came under his own legs. Max felt the man pinning him down and then Max breathed out heat and the man blocked it and punched Max in the face a couple of times and max head butted him and he fell backwards. Then Max breathed out ice and the man avoided it and started to run away.

"Your not getting away this time!" Max shouted and he froze the man's feet and slowly froze all of his body but didn't freeze his head.

"LET ME GO!" The man shouted. Max walked over to him.

"How do you feel?! Whats it feel like to be diminished to the lowest point!?" Max shouted. Alex grabbed the phone and called Hank. It only took a few minutes for him to get there and Max froze the mans head.

"You caught your own father?" Hank asked Alex and she shook her head and motioned to Max whose lip was bleeding and there was a bruise forming around his left eye. Hank looked at his son.

"You caught him?" Hank was speechless. Then the president of the hero league came in with several hero cops and took the frozen villain away. She looked at Alex.

"Why didn't you attack your father?" The president asked her.

"I, I was in too much shock." Alex sighed and then the president looked to Max.

"Congratulations Maximus Thunderman, you just made the number one spot on the list for the heros to watch. I expect a lot from you now. Oh and Thunderman," The president said as she looked to Hank. "Tell your daughter that she was bumped down to number 9 on that list." Hank frowned.

"You don't look very proud of your son Thunderman. It's a pitty you think he doesn't have as much potential as your daughter does. You above all people should know that you don't have to be a genius to be a hero." The president said with a blank face. "Have a good evening. President out." She said and then she left. Max turned to his father and shook his head.

"Your sisters been working for this for her whole life, I am proud of you, but I don't really know what will happen when I tell her that you are so far ahead of her. I am extremely proud of you Max, but your sister is just, she will be heartbroken." Hank pleaded.

"Your proud of me?" Max asked.

"Yes." Hank replied.

"Then tell your face because one of you are lying." Max said and then he ran up the stairs and then went up to the attic and saw a bunch of boxes and he started to kick them one by one.

Phoebe walked into the cabin and Hank shook his head.

"Where is Max?" Phoebe asked.

"He ran upstairs. I just upset him again. You have been bumped down to number 9 on the heroes to watch list Phoebe, im so sorry." Hank said and it didn't even phase Phoebe and so she ran upstrairs to find Max. She ran into the attic as Max kicked a box and some type of gun fell out and hit the ground and shot a green light at Phoebe and Phoebe fell to the ground. Max turned around and saw Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Max cried and Hank and Alex heard him from downstairs and they ran up and saw Phoebe standing in front of Max and Max looked down at her hands cautiously. Hank saw the gun that fell down.

"No!" Hank seemed broken hearted. Phoebe turned around to reveal that Max already had a cut on his arm from defending himself.

"Dad what is that thing?!" Max cried.

" IT takes away all compassion. The Demoloisher created it when he wanted to get rid of me. He assumed that if my compassion was destroyed then I would join his side. He never got the chance to use it so I don't know what it does." Phoebe turned to Max.

"It does nothing if I am not mad at you, sadly, that's not the case with Max. You took my lifes work from me and now you will suffer." Phoebe said and Max used his powers to get the knife

Away from Phoebe. Hank grabbed the gun quickly and ran downstrairs. He grabbed a couple of tools and started to work with it. The gun was glowing green before and then as Hank messed with it the gun started to glow yellow. When it did this Hank closed the gun and ran back upstairs.

"Phoebe don't!" Max cried. Hank got into the room to find that Alex had been slashed in the stomach area and was on the ground and Max was fighting Phoebe off. She was over top of him and the knife was inches away from his heart. Then Hank used the gun and Phoebe fell against Max limply and you could hear Max cry out in pain. Phoebe slowly sat up and saw Max.

"Max!" Phoebe cried. She backed up quickly. Max was on the ground trying to breath, and Alex couldn't save him this time, she was trying to save herself first. Max was dying and there was nothing anyone could do about it, and he was deteriorating quickly. Alex then healed herself and stumbled over to Max.

"I don't think I can do it. If I mess up even in the slightest it will destroy him." Alex panicked as she cried.

"You have to try!" Hank shouted in an even deeper panic.

"ALRIGHT!" Alex shouted back and then she took the knife out of Max's chest and put her hands over him and his whole chest was glowing red and it was quickly spreading.

"MAX!" Alex cried as the red started to glow towards Max's head. "NO!" There was a long flash of white light. As it died away Max's eyes were closed and the wound was healed. Alex went to put her hands over Max but nothing happened. "Max?" Alex said as she just started sobbing. She put her hands over him again and nothing happened. She put her head against his chest. "NO MAX! You cant die!" She started to form electricity in her hands and then used her hands to try to bring him back. She did this a couple of times and when nothing happened Alex cried in Max's shoulder. Then she kissed him on the lips and leaned against him again as she just sobbed. Phoebe was in the corner as she couldn't believe what she did.

Hank was in shock.

Then a hand came onto Alex's back and she looked at Max and saw him looking back at her.

"MAX!" Alex cried in happiness.

"That's the second time you have saved my life, now stop it, or im never going to catch up." Max laughed. Hank couldn't help but smile but Phoebe was still in tears for what she did to her brother. She had killed him, and it was a miracle that Alex could save him.

"Phoebe." Hank sighed and he walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Shes crying, and I nearly die, and who does he go to help? He's so typical."Max said with a tear in his eyes.

"Max,come on." Alex said as she helped him up. They walked over to Phoebe who had been slightly calmed down. She looked up at her brother.

"Im so sorry Max. Can you ever forgive me?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course I can, it was my mistake. I kicked the box that led to that gun falling out which led to it shooting you. I took away all of your compassion. You had a right to kill me." Max joked. Phoebe frowned.

"Since when do you forgive me that easily?" Phoebe asked in frustration.

"For quite some time now. You made a fool out of me in front of the whole school and I forgave you. YOU have done some things that I shouldn't have forgiven you for and I did. So why does this surprise you?" Max asked.

"You cant forgive me for this, you cant be the hero. Its not fair! Your number 1, and I am number 9, its not right! Why should you get to be the hero in the family? I have worked for too long and too hard for you to come swinging in and steeling the title as I fall far behind you, and you know what, maybe you were better off dead! Then maybe I wouldn't have as much of a challenge!" Phoebe shouted and Max looked like he was heartbroken.

"You seriously don't want me to be alive?" Max wanted to make sure that she meant it.

"Yes. You know, maybe Alex's brother wasn't too far off. Maybe I am better off being the villain of the family since you have quit." Phoebe said this and Hank stood in front of her.

"Hey! Your out of line! Take it back Phoebe." Hank demanded and Phoebe replied as if it were an instinct.

"Why don't you come over here and make me!" Phoebe shouted as she spread her arms out. Hank looked surprised with Phoebe. "Oh yeah, that's right, you refuse to fight your own daughter." Phoebe then walked over to the window and opened it and jumped out. Max ran over to the window and saw his sister climbing down the tree and then she did something that shocked him. She jumped into the air and started to fly.

"Since when can Phoebe fly?!" Max shouted to his father.

"She probably got it from me. It wouldn't surprise me if she has kept it a secret." Hank sighed.

"Why would she act like that. My brother wouldn't have taken it that far. Something is wrong. " Alex said.

"She has her compassion and she Is obviously aware of her surroundings and she can make her own decisions. I am sad to say that I don't think that there is anything wrong with her. I think she has gone to the other side, and I don't think we will get her back this time. Ok, so since I don't know what Phoebe is capable of and she wants you dead, I think its best that you guys come back home for a while." Hank sighed.

"But, but if Max is around all of this then he will get even more stressed out. We need to take him somewhere where he won't need to deal with all of this." Alex pleaded.

"Well, I do have a shield that we can put over the cabin. I can turn on the computer so that we can communicate with video." Hank sighed and Max nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank left Alex and Max alone and there was the sound of metal clutching the ground as the floor shook. Alex and Max fell to the ground as they saw that the windows were covered with metal. After the shaking stopped the phone rang. Max walked over and grabbed it.

"Max, are you guys ok?" IT was Hank.

"Yeah, we are both fine." Max replied.

"Alright, there is no way out or in now. If you need anything just call. There is a button by the door that says DO NOT PUSH, well, if there is an emergency you can push that button and it will take away the shields. Use it only in the most serious situations. By the way, is in your trunk in your living room." Max walked over with the phone and opened his luggage.

"UH, no hes not."Max said confused. "Wait, is he not at the house?"

"Uh, no, he isn't. Are you serious? He isn't with you?" Hank asked worried.

"Hold on." Max said and he covered the phone speakers. " IF YOU CAN HEAR ME ACKNOWLEGE THAT YOU ARE HERE!" Max shouted and after a few minutes he got back on the phone. "Hes not here dad." Max said slightly panicked.

"I will call you back when I get home and look for him again. Your mother couldn't find him. SO I had a feeling that something wasn't right." Hank said and then he hung up. After about fifteen minutes the phone rang again. Max picked it up.

"Alright Max, I think we have a problem on our hands. He isn't here. So he ran away. I will have to look around to see if I can find him. I will call you when I know more. I love you son. Be careful. Just, be careful." Hank sighed and Max nodded.

"Bye dad." Max replied and hung up the phone as tears filled his eyes.

Max looked around and his eyes met Alex's and the tears fell down his face. She put her arms around him.

"Its gonna be ok Max. He will turn up." Alex sighed.

"What if Phoebe got him?"Max asked Alex.

"She wouldn't really hurt him, like im sure she would never hurt you." Alex sighed…

Phoebe stood in an abandoned laboratory as she wore a black suit with silver lining around different seams of the fabric and there was a ice symbol that was in silver on her chest. She also had a black mask on over her eyes with silver lining on the edges and the corners of her eyes. She was staring at a cage where was sitting. He was shaking as she kneeled down in front of him.

"My brother praised you for so long, lets see how he handles it when his whole world seems to come crashing down on him." Phoebe Said this and grabbed the cage and started to walk over to a wall with a spike on it. Phoebe grabbed her phone and started to film. She turned it to herself.

"This is a message from The Radioactive Element, A.K.A. your sister, you have crushed my hopes, its time for me to repay the favor."She turned the camera to Colosso as she turned the machine on and the table with the spike on it started to move towards .

"Now lets not get over our heads here Phebes."The rabbit pleaded.

Max felt his cellphone go off and he picked it up.

"Its from Phoebe." Max sighed and then he saw that it was a video and he played it and Phoebe gave her message and Max saw his friend and then saw the machine start.

"No, no, no, no, no, you wouldn't!" Max cried and then he watched as the rabbit panicked a lot and the knife got close and started to pierce the rabit and the rabbit shouted and then the shout was silenced. "NOOOOOO!" Max cried as he dropped his phone. He stood there helplessly.

"OH my god Max im so sorry." Alex cried and Max fell into her shoulder and surprisingly let all of his emotions out in sobs. After a while Max stopped and heard his sister say something.

"Our family is next Max, come and try to save them if you think your going to be such a good hero. Come fight me like a man." Then the video stopped. Max grabbed the phone and called his dad.

Hank was looking all around town for as he had no idea that the old villain was killed by Phoebe and he flew right into Phoebes trap. She had been waiting for him and she saw him and used a net gun and shot out a net and captured Thunderman. Hank started to struggle and then he tried to use his strength but it wouldn't work.

"YOU can try all you want, but it will never break. It was made to beat you." Phoebe said and Hank looked up at his daughter and felt all of the betrayal in the world.

"Phoebe why are you doing this?! I was so proud of you, and you just," Hank started.

"Don't patronize me! You treated me like a princess until Max was better than I was. Now I know how Max felt, but obviously I was the twin who really had the guts to be a villain." Phoebe said and then she pulled her father inside. And tied him up. He just sat there in betrayal.

Max realized that they were not going to answer.

"I have to warn them!" Max shouted and Alex pulled him back. "Look Phoebe wont kill them. She had a connection with Chloe, she wont do anything in the long run. She didn't even care for Colosso." Max said.

"I know, don't go. Let this play out. She wants you to go after her. Its her plan. She will grow tired and let your family go. Then she will come for you. Trust me. That's how villains typically are." Alex sighed as she put her hand on Max's cheek.

"You would know." Max replied and then she pulled him in for a kiss. After a while it got intense and then she pulled Max into the bedroom and onto the bed. She pulled her hair out of her face and kissed him again. They were kissing for quite some time and then Alex sat up and pulled Max's shirt off.

Barb, Billy, Nora, Chloe, and Hank sat tied up in front of Phoebe who was growing impatient.

"Where is he!? I guess he has no hero instinct afterall! Yeah, you guys put your hopes in the wrong sibling obviously!" Phoebe shouted at her family.

"Dad, whats wrong with Phoebe?" Billy whispered.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with her. I think she has just gone to the dark side on us." Barb admitted.

"Oh don't act so surprised!" Phoebe shouted and she walked over to Barb. "Max has been on the dark side for years, the pages have just turned and we seem to be the best in our fields finally!" Phoebe shouted.

"Come on Phoebe, stop acting like this! We all know that you couldn't hurt a fly!" Hank laughed and Phoebe grinned at him evilly. Then she walked over and grabbed Colosso's cage and showed her family.

"Well I might not be able to hurt a fly but I obviously can hurt other things, so what do you all know now again?" Phoebe asked and then she threw the rabbit down on the ground. Chloe started to cry and Billy and Nora had tears in their eyes and they were holding back their sobs and then Barb was speechless, but Hank looked up at Phoebe angrily.

"This isn't about our family! This is about Max! Your baiting him! I would bet you anything that you filmed it when you killed Colosso and you threatened Max and texted him the video!" Hank shouted and Phoebe smiled and put her hands in the air.

"Tawdaw! Someone finally figured it out!"Phoebe shouted.

"You cant kill your brother! You barely had the nerves to do it when you killed him without your compassion, what makes you think you can do it now?!" Hank shouted at his daughter as he tried to put some sense into her. Phoebe kneeled down in front of her father with a slight smile and in about 1 second she pulled a knife out and cut her dads cheek. Hank shouted in pain.

"PHOEBE!" Barb shouted in disbelief. Hank looked up at his daughter as his cheek bled and looked at her in disappointment.

"Do you think I have the guts now? I've killed Colosso, and I cut your face without feeling any remorse what so ever. How could I not have the guts to kill Max?" Phoebe asked.

"Because you were sobbing when you nearly killed him the first time." Hank replied.

"Well, that was before I realized that he was so much better than I was." Phoebe added and then she stood up and grabbed her phone and saw that Max hadn't texted back. She then turned it onto video and looked at her father evilly. She started filming.

"Too bad you didn't get here quick enough, I guess I will just have to get rid of one of them."

The sun rose the next day and Max laid beside Alex, both were shirtless and under the covers. Then Max heard his phone buzzing. He saw that it was Phoebe and he sat strait up and Alex nearly fell off of the bed. Max turned the video on and saw Phoebe with a knife in front of her father and she slit him in the chest. Nora, Billy, and Chloe were in tears and were trying not to make too much noise. Barb was trying not to panic as she watched her daughter.

"I HAVE TO GO!" Max shouted and got up and got dressed.

"What?! WHY!?" Alex cried.

"Phoebe killed my dad!" Max cried and Alex got dressed as Max pushed the button by the door and the whole house shook. Max then hooked his phone up to the computer and sent the video to the computer.

"Computer where is the video taken at?" Max asked as he pulled his mask on. Alex looked around as she wore Max's shirt and looked for something to wear. She then saw a closet in an empty room and opened it and saw a bunch of suits. She looked through them and they were all of Barb's old spandex suits. Then Alex saw one she had never seen and it had no emblem, it was just a shade of ice blue and it had a circle on it for the emblem but you could tell that there was supposed to be something inside the circle. There was also a Mask that was supposed to go with it and Alex quickly put them on and ran out just as Max opened the door. She ran and stood by Max.

"We are doing this together." Alex sighed. Max nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Together as one." Max said and then Max wondered if he could fly. "Ok, so I am going to see if I can fly, please be there to catch me." Max sighed and then he started to jump but kept coming right back down. Alex shot him with electricity and he flew into the air and found himself hovering above the trees. Alex flew up there with him.

"Let's go slick." Alex said and they flew off.

Hank laid on the ground as he tried to stay awake. The three younger kids were asleep and Barb was trying to keep Hank awake. She looked at Phoebe.

"Phoebe he needs a doctor!" Barb shouted.

"Well he can get one after I kill Max!" Phoebe shouted back and Barb just shook her head.

"He isn't going to," Barb started and then Max and Alex flew in through the window. Alex went straight to Hank and bent down beside him. Phoebe didn't worry about Alex healing Hank, all she wanted was to get rid of Max. Max knew that Hank was in good hands, so all he worried about was Phoebe.

"Why are you doing this?" Max asked as he kept his hands in front of him if Phoebe decided to attack.

"Well," Phoebe started and then she went to kick Max in the face and he ducked and then went back and kicked Phoebe down.

"Max stop fighting your sister!" Barb shouted.

"She's gonna kill me if I don't fight back! IM sorry!" Max shouted and Phoebe shot a huge bolt of ice breath at Max and Max fought back with heat. All that was left was to watch whos breath lasted longer. At the moment it seemed like Phoebes was stronger and then it suddenly stopped and Max's heat burnt Phoebes arm as she put it in front of her for protection. Max hadn't meant to hurt her and so he was distracted. Phoebe shot ice breath at him and Max put his hands in front of him and the ice was being blocked by some invisible shield. He looked over and Alex was still healing Hank and so he was the one who was producing the shield. Then Max heard a voice in his head. The voice was Alex's but she wasn't saying anything.

"I know most of your powers and they are more extensive than your sisters. You have the power over the mind like I do. You cant control many things that I cant see as well Max, you, you just, you just have to find them. SO THINK MAX! TRUST WHAT YOU FEEL! THIS IS YOUR MOMENT! You might be able to turn her back. JUST TRY!" Max then closed his eyes and felt something come over him. He started to fight his sister like there was no tomorrow. She kept avoiding his attacks. He had been using heat breath and ice breath and then something different came out of his hands that sent Phoebe down on her back. Wind shot strait out of Max's hands. Max picked his sister up and threw her into a chair. He then found a bunch of metal pieces and bent them around Phoebes arms. He had super strength like his father. Then Max went over to the chemicals cabinent in the abandoned lab and found two chemicals and mixed them together and ran over and poured the mixture onto the metal. The metal started to glow green. Phoebe looked up at her brother in a panic.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Max shouted and she tried to use her powers and couldn't and then she looked at him helplessly. "You don't have to be a hero."

"Yeah, i know!" Phoebe snapped.

"SHUT UP! Listen to me! YOU don't have to be a hero, but that doesn't mean you have to be a villain. Phoebe, out of the two of us, who is smarter?"Max asked.

"Me." Phoebe snorted.

"Why do you have to be a villain? Phoebe you can be anything you want to be. You can go to college and go and do something else that you love. YOU don't have to be a hero or a villain."Max said this and Phoebe sat there for a moment. Then she looked at her parents.

"They would be so disappointed in me if I were to waste my powers like that." Phoebe sighed. Alex had untied Barb and Hank and so the two of them ran over there.

"No. We wouldn't be disappointed with you." Alex went over to the dead rabbit and kissed its forehead and there was a tiny flash of light and 's wound healed and he started to breath again. "Unless you are actually a villain." Phoebe looked at Max and then at her parents and burst into tears and started to say a bunch of stuff that Max and Hank couldn't understand but Barb did.

"Oh honey, I know. Its an adjustment for all of us trust me." Phoebe said something after Barb spoke and Barb hugged Phoebe. "Sweetie im sure he will forgive you." Then Barb looked sad. As Phoebe said something else.

"Yeah, thats something that cant really be fixed honey. Your going to have to live with it." Dr. Colosso hopped between Max and Phoebe but Max didn't notice him. He just watched Phoebe cautiously. He didn't trust her and he was starting to think that he would never trust his sister again.

"What did I miss?" Dr. Colosso said and then Max snapped out of it and grinned.

"Dr. Colosso!" Max cried and he picked his friend up and hugged him. Phoebe started saying something again.

"Im glad hes ok too." Barb laughed as her daughter sobbed in her shoulder. Max started to look for Alex to kiss her and couldn't see her.

"ALEX!?" Max yelled and everyones attention had been caught.

"Uh! Im ok! Just don't come over here!" Alex shouted.

"Why not?!" Max yelled.

"Um, because theres a problem! A HUGE problem! I especially don't want your parents to see Max!" Alex cried and she sounded like she was extremely worried and then she cried out in pain. Max ran around and saw his girlfriend and his mouth dropped.

"Is she ok?" Hank asked his son and Max looked up at him.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhmmm."Max was completely speechless.

"Is she OK?" Hank asked again.

"Welll, uh, what , what, w,w,w, what do you define as, uuuuuhhh o, k?"Max asked as he tried to say something.

"Is she in good health, does she need to go to the hospital for some reason?" Barb replied as Max's voice rose to a high pitch.

"Well, um, I would say, she is in good health, but, uuuhhh, but,b but,uuuh, uh, uh, b, b, but she does need, t,to go to the, uh, hospital, but its prrrrrrooooobably too late now."Max said and Barb had an idea of what had happened.

"Why didn't you come to rescue us last night Max?" Barb asked and Max slightly smiled. "Oh my god you did NOT!" Barb shouted and then she walked over and saw Alex and couldn't believe it.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID!" Barb shouted.

"He did what?" Hank asked worried.

"Well, shes pregnant. I told you that we shouldn't trust them alone." Barb sighed. Dr. Colosso hopped over to Alex.

"How was I supposed to know?" Hank asked.

"GUYS!" Alex cried but they didn't stop.

"OH come on, it was obvious! Max was head over heels for her." Barb said.

"OW!" Alex cried out in extreme pain.

"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING WE HAVE A BABY TO DELIVER!" shouted and Barb and Hank looked over.

"Not here!" Barb shouted.

"Well if you guys would have taken action quicker then we could have moved her, but its too late now. Get the young ones out of the room Phoebe, and Max, you are staying here with us." said.

"Oh theres no way I am," Max started and then Alex grabbed Max and pulled him down and he shouted in pain as she started to break his hand and shout. They both started to shout loudly.

"You're killing me." Max cried.

Phoebe was standing outside and all of a sudden Max was thrown out of the room and onto the street.

"OH my god, Max are you ok?" Phoebe asked. Max stood back up and looked like he was in pain.

"This was much funnier when it was happening to dad, now it just sucks." Max said with a weak voice and he walked back in there and was about to go over to Alex when he heard a baby crying. Phoebe ran in as she heard it too. Max ran over to Alex and saw a baby with quite a bit of golden colored hair and it was sticking straight up in curls. Alex looked up at Max happily.

"Congratulation's Max, it's a girl." Colosso sighed. Max thought he would be disappointed that it wasn't a boy and he also thought he would be completely terrified but he saw that baby girl, look into her eyes and he fell in love with her. Alex handed the baby to Max. Max just smiled at her.

"Welcome to the world beautiful, I'm your daddy." Max sighed as he seemed to be glowing with happiness. Hank put his arm around Barb as he smiled.

"I know we weren't expecting it, but you gotta admit she is the most beautiful little girl that you have ever seen."Hank sighed.

"Yeah, our first granddaughter. Sheesh, shes only like three years younger than Chloe. Chloe will be a really young aunt." Barb sighed. Max looked down at Alex and smiled at his girlfriend who was trying her best to stay awake.

"Come on, lets go home."Alex said and they all left to go home.

Everyone was sitting around the living room waiting for Alex and Max to think of a name for the baby.

"Ok so we have broken it down to three possibilities. Anna Maria, Allyson Riley, or Breana Rose."Max sighed as he paced back and forth while Alex held the little girl in her arms.

"I like Riley and Rose, but I kind of want her first name to begin with a b." Alex pondered the idea.

"Why do you want it to begin with a B?" Max asked as he stopped and looked to her.

"Becase her name will begin with a B, mine begins with an A, and yours is an M. Our three first name initials would spell out the word BAM. How freakin awesome would that be?" Alex said and Max let out a laugh and then Phoebe jumped to her feet.

"I GOT IT!" Phoebe said excitedly and everyone looked to her. Brylee Rose." Phoebe suggested this name and Alex grinned from ear to ear. Max smiled at the name and then he looked to his daughter and knew that her name was Brylee Rose.

"What do you say Max. Is her name Brylee Rose?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Max said as he walked over and sat beside his favorite two girls. Max put his arm around Alex and looked down at the baby when all of a sudden the baby grew. Now she was a toddler. Her hair was curly and blonde and was thicker than usual. The blonde was not a natural blonde, it was almost pure gold in fact. Her eyes were a bright blue and almost looked like they could glow in the dark. Other than her hair the little girl looked just like Max. There was barely any Alex in her. The little girl turned to Max and jumped in his arms and put them around his neck and leaned her head up against his shoulder as she just sat there and fell asleep.

"Shes a daddy's girl, and honestly I don't blame her, if I had to choose between me and you, I would go with you immediately." Alex said as she leaned on Max's shoulder too. Max slightly smiled.

"Im surprised that," Max started but then the computer came up and a farmiliar face came on. It was the president of the Hero League. Max knew that this was in fact trouble.

"I have a bone to pick with you Thunderman!" The woman said with an angry look on her face. Hank stood up. "Not you Thunder MAN, I said Thunderman. " There was a moment of silence for just a second. "MAXIMUS!" The woman shouted and Max jumped as he continued to hold the little girl. Max stood up and turned towards the screen. "FIVE DAYS! It has been FIVE DAYS, and you got my best young superhero knocked up, and you screwed not only her, but my second best Super Hero. How could you get that attatched to a girl? It was highly irresponsible."

"How is falling in love irresponsible?" Max asked.

"OH PLEASE! You guys are too young to actually fall in love! YOU are definitely WAY to young to have a child!" The woman snapped.

"I know it seems hard to believe, but the two of us have more in common than my parents have, and we have already been through a ton together, and honestly, I have never loved ANYONE as much as I love her, and before she came I couldn't even imagine dating someone who wasn't a villain, but now…." Max looked at Alex as tears filled his eyes and his voice started to shake. "I cant even begin to imagine spending a moment without her, because she has changed me for the better, she has changed me incredibly, in, in," Max started to breath quicker.

"Oh I heard about that, Max calm down, your going to burn yourself to death." The president said. "Only you can stop it. Just," Alex jumped to her feat as Max started to inhale and exhale in gasps. Alex put her arms around him and their daughter and Max started to cool down . "Well look at that, not even healers are able to heal heros when they do that, and yet, she did." The president began to laugh a little. "I don't understand how someone could fall deeply in love with the other that quickly. I guess its possible. But anyways, all of you listen closely!" The president said as she stopped laughing and everyone looked over to her. "I cannot allow Alexandra to stay in your house unless she becomes a legal thunderman, and since she obviously cannot become your sister, I am going to have to inforce the law. The closest hero lives in two cities away, so If you want Alexandra to stay in your life Max, you will have to get married. Even if you move out, you are under age, and so we cannot allow Alex to stay with you any longer unless legal actions are taken."

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CANT PUT MY SON IN THE CORNER LIKE THAT!" Hank shouted in protest.

"THUNDER MAN! YOUR CROSSING A LINE YOU SHOULDN'T BE CROSSING! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! IT'S THE LAW! IT CANT BE BROKEN!" The woman shouted.

"Why cant she just stay under a protective order?" Barb asked as she tried to reason with the president.

"I cant allow it, number one, because the main threats to her were all caught. They had a secret meeting where we had someone under cover and they were all arrested. It's a good thing to, because they were planning on killing Maximus first and then killing Alex, she would be emotionally drained and wouldn't want to fight back. So the order has been muted. Number two, they had a child together, they were obviously placed in the same place together, unattended, and she was still attacked many times. That leaves you with the only option here. They have to get married or else we must send Alexandra to a new home. That home will be four hours away. That is if they will accept her and her child and if they do not then she will be anywhere from 6 to 15 hours away. It's the only option for you guys." Then the president leaned very close to the monitor and began to whisper. "If you get engaged there will be an assumption that you will get married, and I would say that you could probably drag that out for about a year before things would seem suspicious." She then walked back over to her seat.

"Hold on one second, I need to go get something." Max said and then he dropped his daughter slowly who stood strait up, and he ran over to his slide and went down it and ran over to his desk and opened it to reveal a black velvet box and he opened the box and there was a stunning vintage ring with gorgeous crystals and rose quarts in the middle. That formed a flower. There were golden hearts that went around the rose, but all of four of the hearts faced towards the flower so they looked like petals, and then there was a circle of gold that surrounded it all. It looked like it belonged in a fairytale. It was about an inch tall as well. But almost completely flat when put on the finger. The flower was the only thing that stuck up and it barely stuck up. Max closed the box and ran up the stairs. He hid the box in his pocket.

"Alright, you probably don't even have a ring, but, go ahead, propose, or say goodbye to your true love." The woman sighed sadly. Max went down on one knee and then pulled out the velvet box. Alex nearly fell on the couch when she saw he had a ring but she caught her footing.

"I actually had done an experiment with gold and crystal. I was trying to make a Ring BEARING for a rocket out of gold and crystal so it would be more sturdy, well, I didn't really pay attention because I did what it told me and ended up with this. It turned out that it said it was for a Ring BEARER." Max sighed and then he opened the box. Alex took a gasp in. "Alexandra Maximian I know I have only known you for a few days, but I feel like I have known you my whole life. You have made my life better, and you have made me a better person. I have changed and a lot of it was because of you. Now I am a dad, and I am hoping that I can be a husband, so will you Marry me?" Alex had tears in her eyes and she smiled.

"Yes, of course I will marry you." Alex answered and Max stood up and kissed her and then the little girl pushed her way between them.

"That's enough of that. Where is my kiss?" Brylee said and Max picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"You realize that Alexandra and yourself will no longer be allowed to be heros until that little girls powers become under control and you two are able to give all your time to being a hero correct?" The president asked. Max looked at Alex who was slightly satisfied with this statement and so he looked at the president with a slight smile.

"I think we have had enough excitement for the year, and im sure little things will pop up every once in a while if we get bored." Max sighed and the woman smiled and then looked at the family in front of her.

"Alright then. I expect a wedding invitation no later than this day next year. I would prefer that it be before then. Have a good night Thundermans, and the Thunderman to be." The president said this and then the computer turned off. Alex stared deeply into Max's eyes as Max had his arms around her.

"OK we have to start planning and we have to get you ready for being a bride!" Barb shouted excitedly.

"Seriously?" Alex sighed exhaustedly. "We have to start tonight?

"Not tonight but we need to start ASAP or we are going to fall behind. I was thinking maybe a spring themed wedding, or a flower themed wedding. We have to find a venue as well because that's always difficult to get planned." Barb suggested.

"I already know what I want to do for my wedding." Alex said silently.

"What?" Barb said confused.

"Well, here, let me show you." Alex sighed and she pulled out a flashdrive and put it in the computer. "All of my design books were destroyed, they thought all of my artistic work was gone, but I planned ahead if there was any disaster like a tornado or a flood or a fire, and it turned out I was right about the fire and the disaster part. I scanned all of my work into this flashdrive. I have been designing my wedding for about three years now. I have drawn out the type of reception area, the dining areas, the hallway decorations, all in fine detail. I decided on a theme and a time and the type of venue, and I even decided what color and style the bridesmaids would be wearing and what I hoped my dress would look similar to." A bunch of images popped up, there were hundreds. There were a ton of sketches and they were very good. Max kneeled down.

"A Winter Wonderland In July." Max sighed and couldn't help but love the whole concept. "Its not cheesy at all. Most weddings are cheesier than cheese-its."

"Thanks. What do you guys think?" Alex asked.

"Well, it looks kind of expensive." Hank sighed as he scratched his head.

"Actually its not, I tested a ton of those decorations out and their all quite cheap. Like the ice cycles that glow, you can get thin plastic sheets which are about 1 dollar per yard, and get ice spray paint and create a frosted coating, and then put ice blue Christmas lights and tape the plastic sheets into it after forming the plastic sheets into ice cycle shapes. It's a $10 trick for about fifty ice cycles. The trees are extremely simple. You get fake trees and put ice blue Christmas lights in them after spraying them with the frost coating from the spray paint. Another really cheap trick. Honestly with me behind the planning, the cost will be 75% cheeper. I even have the wedding invitation design done, granted the guy name on it is Channing Tatum but that is easily changed. "Alex laughed and Max smiled at the joke.

"Well then, I guess all there is left to do is find the ideal location , get the wedding cake designed, " Phoebe started.

"Wedding cake design and flavor is already picked out. It's a simple white vanilla cake, everyone likes vanilla." Alex added.

"Ok, so we have to find the ideal location, get the wedding dress, and the bridesmaid gowns, oh and we have to plan the bridal shower, and oh my goodness there is still too much to do." Barb said as she breathed in and out.

"Calm down sweety. We will get through this." Hank said as he rubbed his wifes shoulders.

"I know, I know," Barb sighed.

"Now I know where you get your hyperventilating from." Alex joked to Max.

"Yep." Max laughed.

"Ok, so who are going to be the bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Nora asked.

"Well, Brylee will obviously be the flower girl. Nora, Chloe, you will be bridesmaids, and if Cherry wants to be a bridesmaid then so can she. Barb you will be a bridesmaid, and Phoebe, I guess that means that your my maid of honor. So there has got to be four groomsmen. Hank and Billy are the only ones we got. I guess that's all up to you Max." Alex sighed.

"Well, Dad, you will be my Best man because your always there for me, Billy you're the ring bearer. So we need three more groomsmen actually. OH wait, Dr Colosso. Uh, Uncle Blobbin, and I guess I could see if Oyster wants to be a groomsmen. I will give Uncle Blobbin a call and Oyster a call, after I change my facebook status to engaged." Max said as he held his phone and taped it a couple of times. That second his phone rang. "Oh, its Oyster." Max answered it. "Hey I was just about to call you dude. Yeah, I was wondering if you would want to be a groomsmen at my wedding." Max said and a second later he frowned. "Yeah, its been quite crazy lately. I uh," Max looked at his daughter and sister and realized that he needed to tell Oyster about him being a hero. "You know what, can you meet me at my house, I really have a lot to talk to you about. Alright I will see you in a few minutes."Max hung up the phone and looked around at everyone. "Im gonna tell him about us being heros." Max sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, but you need to make sure that he keeps it a secret ok?"Hank wasn't sure about this.

"I know." Max replied. They all sat there for a moment and then the back door kicked open and Alex acted instinctly and jumped up and put up a shield in front of Max and Brylee. It was Uncle Blobbin.

"I heard the great news. You're a grandpa now and your son is getting married!" Blobbin shouted happily.

Alex saw Hank walk over freely to this man and she took away the shield but stayed in the same position as if she couldn't move. Max stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok, its just our Uncle." Max said kindly and Alex relaxed and sat down and then there was a knock at the door. "That must be Oyster. Wait a minute, why didn't the computer go off?" Then the computer came up.

"Sor-ry I took a mo-ment of sleep and missed out on some-thing." The computer sighed. "Oy-ster is at the door."

Max walked over to the door and opened it and Oyster saw Chloe playing with Brylee on the floor.

"Did you get two little cousins or something?" Oyster asked.

"Here, lets talk outside. " Max sighed. The two of them went out and Max closed the door.

"Dude, I didn't even know you were dating, and now you post that your engaged? What happened?" Oyster asked.

"Ok, im about to tell you something that you probably will never believe." Max sighed.

"Try me." Oyster replied.

"My family and I are super heros. A couple of months ago my mom had a baby girl. Super heros have babys a lot quicker than normal woman. Super hero females get pregnant and about 24 hours later the baby is born. Babies also have super growth spurts and that's why Chloe looks like she is six years old. Anyways, about five days ago our family took in a girl whos family are all vilains, but she wanted to be a hero. They burned her stuff and she had nothing left. Then her family sent every dangerous villain after her. Within these last five days, I have fallen deeply and madly in love with her. The other younger little girl just happens to be my daughter. Her name is Brylee. Now the president of the hero league will only allow the girl I fell in love with to stay with us if we get married. The girl I am truly in love with's name is Alexandra or Alex for short. That's my explanation." Max sighed as he didn't know how his friend would react.

"If you're a superhero then what are your powers?" Oyster asked. Max opened the front door.

"Billy can you get me an apple?" Max asked and Billy used his super speed to get the apple and get it to Max as Oyster watched and his mouth dropped. Max shut the door. "watch the apple."

Max froze the apple with his breath. Then he applied heat and unfroze it. Then he made the apple levitate and then he used his heat breath to bake the apple. He then threw the apple into the bushes.

"Ok, so you have the power over heat, ice, and levitation, and Billy has Super Speed, what do your other siblings have?" Oyster asked.

"Phoebe has the same powers that I have because we are twins, Nora has laser eye vision, and we are not completely sure about Chloe just yet. My mom has power if electricity, and my dad has super strength and can fly. Oh and my Pet Bunny is actually a super villain who has been forced into this form by my dad, and his name is Dr. Colosso. My fiancé has power over too many things to list. Let me show you one more thing. My uncle Blobbin is a sidekick by the way." Max added as he opened the door and then walked over to the self portrait which looked like a normal family. "Watch this." Max said and then he tapped the button and it revealed the super hero portrait."

"You have an awesome life dude. I wish I had super powers. We have to tell everyone man, or," Oyster started.

"No, you cant tell anyone. If someone finds out then bad things can happen. You cant tell anyone. And when I say anyone I mean that you can only talk about it with me and my family." Max insisted and his friend nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shes gorgeous by the way." Oyster said.

"Who?" Max asked.

"Your girlfriend, and your daughter is the cutest little girl ive ever seen." Oyster admitted as he smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Max sighed.

"So, what was she like?" Oyster asked interested.

"Shes sweet, and shes just incredible. She has limitless potential. I just, I don't know what I did to deserve her."Max sighed as he looked into the window at his fiancé who was playing with their daughter and they were both laughing.

"Dude, come on, that's not what I meant. What was she like, you know, in bed?" Oyster asked and Max's heart stopped and he quickly turned on his friend.

"I don't want to talk about this, especially with you." Max answered as he wasn't really sure how to respond to the question.

"Oh come on dude, im your best bud, you gotta tell was she?" Oyster asked.

"Why do you want to know? What logical purpose does this question hold?" Max snapped.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, im not trying to be a jerk or anything." Oyster had backed down because he realized that he had crossed some sort of line.

"Honestly, I cant actually begin to express how much respect I have for her." Max got tears in his eyes. "I am not going to let you ask me a question where the answer could degrade her in any way. She had a family who were villains and when they realized that she had the intensions of being a hero they destroyed everything she had. They burnt it all, and sent the most dangerous villains after her. She has been through to much, and I, I cant, cant, cant let, let you," Max started to get overheated but this time was different, it was much more intense. Pain shot through his body, and he fell to his knees. Oyster pulled the front door open.

"Can I get some help!" Oyster cried and Alex ran out and tried to help him but this time definitely had something different in it. She couldn't stop it and then she tried to heal him but it wouldn't do anything. Hank looked at her and she looked at him.

"Oh my god, hes going to die!" Alex cried and then she looked at Oyster. "What happened?!" She cried. Max then felt something happen to him. His body started to glow with a slight redness and then the glow that was around him started to grow. Then it stopped for a second and then there was a high pitched noise and an explosion. Everyone was tossed in different the explosion was done there was a little bit of smoke and Alex walked over to Max and gasped. Hank couldn't believe his eyes.

"NO WONDER YOU KEPT ON HEATING UP SOO MUCH!" Max was still laying there unconscious but his clothes were all burnt and he barely had any left, but it was his skin that really made Max look different than before. His viens seemed to glow yellow all throughout his body. His heart made its own illumination of red. Then quite suddenly the lawn was filled with a bunch of people who were from the hero agency and three came over and tried to touch Max and Alex shielded him.

"That's my fiancé you cant take him!" Then the men pushed her aside and grabbed Max and Hank stopped them this time but they were as strong as he was. Max suddenly saw a light and woke up. He was being held by some guy and so he pushed his way away from the guy and saw Alex on the ground and ran over to her.

"You ok?"Max sighed. His veins had returned to normal. Alex looked up at him and stood up and hugged him.

"You're the new Sunman Max. That's why you have been getting overheated so easily. You have had this heat built up inside of you and now it had to come out. You can burn as hot as the sun, but more importantly you can shine even brighter than the sun." Alex cried as she looked into his eyes.

"I am?" Max said as he couldn't believe it. Alex nodded and then frowned and looked at the men who just stood there waiting. Then the president stepped forward.

"You did this! You have been trying to get Max to not heat up so his true powers wouldn't come out! You either wanted to wait til you needed him, or you never wanted his power to be unleashed into the world again!" Alex yelled at the woman.

"Your perceptions are correct darling. We were waiting til we needed him because his powers were too powerful to allow to just exist on a normal day to day basis. Its dangerous to have that much power and we honestly don't know what else he is capable of. Its not a good thing to give one person that much power. No one else has that much. Why should we allow it? Alexandra you don't even have as much power as he does. She has more powERS but they are not as powerful as his, not even combined. He is very strong and dangerous." The woman tried to justify her manipulations.

"Are you crazy? Why would I use those powers when I have a daughter and a family to take care of. Im going to get married, and I have enough on my mind as it is. Like you said before, I cant be a superhero until we have Brylee's powers under complete and total control. I don't have any intensions of using those powers until I am asked to do so anyways. We agreed to that. There is something you are not telling us. What is going on?"Max asked because he could read the woman like a book. She looked down and then up again.

"Maximus,you have no idea how important it was that your powers stay under complete control." You will be an even stronger threat to villains everywhere. You thought your life was hard when villains were after Alex? You better be ready to defend your family against every villain in the world. The original Sunman was killed within ten days of his powers coming out. Something about the powers are just easily detectable by any hero or villain. The person who has the powers are typically extremely attractive," The woman started and Max grinned.

"And that's a bad thing." Max grinned and crossed his arms.

"YES! Your more attractive than any typical man especially most hero's. You also seem to just glow when your happy, even if you understand how to control your incredible source of light, you still seem to shine constantly when you are happy. Villains know what to look for. Every villain who was alive to see the last Sunman. That was about three hundred of them." The woman said that and then Max's mouth dropped.

"No freakin way." Max sighed breathlessly. Alex looked like she was going to be sick and the president of the hero league noticed it.

"Alexandra are you alright?" The woman asked as she seemed clearly worried. Alex was holding Brylee. Max was in a state of shock at the harsh reality of his new powers. Barb was also in the same state of shock. Phoebe was standing beside Alex and turned to her and saw that her face was practically green and she pulled Brylee out of her arms and Alex was still trying not to throw up everywhere. Hank walked over to her.

"Hey, Alex, you ok?" Hank asked cautiously. Alex didn't answer.

"Alexandra, are you alright?" The president repeated. Max heard it that time and he turned to Alex.

"Alex?" Max sighed and then he walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I think im going to pass out." Alex said as she could barely breathe and before Max could say anything she collapsed. Max swept under her and caught her.

"There has got to be a way to keep me alive." Max pleaded as he held his fiancé.

"Your only option was to keep your powers stagnant, but you couldn't do that!" The president snapped.

"There has got to be something we can do." Hank pleaded as well.

"Well, there is something that would keep him alive, but it is quite tragic." The president sighed sadly.

"What is it? I'll do anything." Max cried as he became desperate.

"Get rid of your powers. If you have no powers then there is nothing for villains to see." The president admitted.

"Wait a minute. Sunman wasn't killed because of his powers. He was killed in a car accident on broadway street in London. There was a huge invesitagtion and there was a conclusion that there were no villains involved in it." Phoebe corrected the president.

"OH shut up Phoebe! For once do yourself some good!" The president snapped.

"You lied because you want me to get rid of my powers!" Max shouted.

"Well, your too strong! We cant let the powers exist! Its no good! It does nothing!" Then the realization hit Max as he walked over to the couch and laid Alex down on it. He walked over to the screen.

"The reason the car crash was declared an accident was because you were trying to hide your crime. YOU killed Sunman!" Max shouted.

"Maximus that is a serious acusation. We will take you to trial if you go public with it. Everyone knows what happens to those who make accusations against the hero league like that." The president said with a slight smile and Hank stepped in front of Max.

"Are you threatening my son?" Hank snapped.

"Yes Hank. I need to be able to justify my reasoning of having him killed anyways. Or you could all just stay silent about this whole situation, he can not use his powers outside of your household, and we can put this whole situation behind us." The president manipulated them.

"Are you," Hank started shouting and then Max stood in front of him.

"I think that will be just fine. I wont use my powers outside of this house unless its completely needed and no one else can do anything to help the situation alright? I also wont speak about your dirty little secret." Max said.

"That is a justified deal and I accept it. You may only use your powers outside of the house if it is the worst situation possible and you have no other option but to use your powers. That deal only stays if you keep your word and NONE of you speak of our secret. It stays a secret or Max dies. Deal?" The president asked. Everyone looked to Max.

"It's a deal." Max agreed.

"I need to hear it from everyone." The president added as she looked around the room.

"Deal." Billy was the first to speak.

"Deal." Nora replied.

"Deal." Deal." Barb agreed.

"Deal." Hank did the same. Phoebe looked to Max sadly.

"Deal." Phoebe knuckled under. The president stared Chloe down. Then Chloe started to cry and she ran over and clung to Max's leg.

"Don't kill my brother!" Chloe cried and Max closed his eyes and shook his head.

"CHILD ANSWER ME! YOUR OLD ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND!" The president snapped.

"Oh come on shes five!" Max snapped at the woman.

"Fine, then someone will be over to kill you within twenty four hours."The president sighed.

"NO!" Chloe cried and she ran over to the screen as she balled her eyes out. "NO! PLEASE! I WONT SAY ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" Chloe cried and the president looked Satisfied.

"Fine, it's a deal. Alex wasn't awake to hear, so, we are good, Max you may tell Alexandra my secret if you would like, but if she speaks of it,or if any of you speak of it, just remember, we are always watching."The president said and then the screen went black. Chloe ran over to Barb who picked her up as Chloe cried in her shoulder. Brylee jumped out of Phoebes arms and ran over to her dad and jumped into his arms and she leaned on him and fell asleep. Alex opened her eyes and saw Max and sat up.

"Don't worry." Max sighed as he kneeled down slowly and spoke quietly. "There are no villains after me, she lied, I will be ok. Ok?" Max sighed and Alex nodded. "How yah feeling?"

"Still sick to my stomach." Alex sighed. Oyster suddenly walked in.

"This is freaking crazy." Oyster sighed. "Oh I gotta tell the police about that woman." Oyster laughed and was about to walk out when Max panicked and froze him.

"Max!" Hank shouted as he walked over and pulled Oyster to the middle of the room and then Phoebe unfroze him as Hank grabbed a thick blanket. Oyster fell on top of Alex.

"OW!" Alex cried out in pain. "How much does he weigh like three hundred pounds?" Alex coughed. Max started to pick Oyster up and realized that he was barely that heavy.

"Alex don't you have super strength?" Max asked as he laid Oyster in a chair.

"Yeah, so what?" Alex cried as she could barely move because she was still in pain.

"he shouldn't have hurt you then. Hes not that heavy."Max sighed as he sat beside Alex. "Maybe we should have the computer scan you." Max sighed as he helped her up and the second she stood up strait she fell to her knees.

"OW!" Alex cried in pain.

"Whats wrong with her?" Oyster asked as he shivered. Phoebe grabbed the blanket from Hank and walked over and put the blanket around Oyster.

"Hey Phebes." Oyster said as he smiled slightly.

"Alex, come on." Max sighed as he helpled her up and she pushed down on his arm for support and Max was able to take the pressure and Hank noticed it.

"Looks like Max has super strength too." Hank whispered to Barb.

"Yep." Barb sighed. Max got Alex over to the computer.

"Computer, scan her please." Max sighed and the computer scaned her and there was a hesitation. "Computer?" Max said as he tried to make sure that the computer was functioning.

"You may not want to hear this."The computer said and Max looked strait up.

"That cant be good." Alex said as she felt pain and Max helped her to the couch and sat her down slowly and looked back at the computer. Everyone was worried about what had just been said.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"She needs to go to the hos-pi-tal i-mmed-i-ate-ly."The computer sighed and Max picked Alex up slowly but it looked like she was as light as a feather. Alex leaned her head into Max's shoulder.

"Please don't fly." Alex cried.

"Your faithlessness is a little insulting Alex." Max sighed.

"You can fly?" Barb asked.

"Yeah." Max replied.

"Not very well!" Alex hoped someone would stop Max.

"Max maybe I should take her to the," Hank started but Max opened the door and took off into the air. "I should probably fly behind him right?" Barb nodded and Hank took off.

Max was flying quite well.

"Max be careful." Alex cried into his shoulder.

"Im not going to drop you, I swear." Max replied.

"I know you wont drop me, im scared that we will both drop together." Alex corrected herself and Max blocked the thought of it. All of a sudden he noticed his dad flying beside him.

"Dad, im going to be ok!" Max shouted.

"I know, but you probably want to have someone there to help you deal with whatever is going on with her!" Hank said and Max's eyes filled with tears. He knew that this wasn't good. The computer didn't even want to give a diagnosis. Whatever it was, it was serious. Max got to the super hero hospital and flew down and ran in with Alex and got everyones attention because Hank was standing beside him.

"I need," Max started.

"Max Alex!" Hank shouted. Max looked down and saw that Alex's face was practically white and she wasn't moving and then he felt like his feet were slightly wet. He looked down and saw blood. Max listened to her heart and there was barely a heartbeat.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Max cried and people suddenly surrounded them. They grabbed her and put her on a gurney and started to roll her away and Max went with them but a doctor pulled him back before he entered the doors to the emergency hallway.

"You cant come in here." The doctor said.

"But im her fiancé!" Max cried.

"Im sorry, but you cant." The doctor replied and left Max standing there alone. Hank caught up with Max as Max watched his fiancé being taken away and he had no idea what was wrong with her.

"Its ok, shes in good hands." Hank tried to reassure Max even though he was unsure himself.

"Dad, I didn't even get to say goodbye. What if she dies?" Max cried as he looked at his father hopelessly. Hank put his arm around Max.

"Come on Max, theres nothing we can do but wait." Hank sighed and then something happened. Two doctors came running out of the same doors and had blood all over their clothes. One grabbed a bunch of stuff in one room while the other grabbed a female doctor and then the three of them ran back into the doors and disappeared. Max was about to run in but Hank pulled him back.

"Somethings seriously wrong!" Max cried.

"Max, you seriously have to calm down and stop being slightly stronger than me!" Hank yelled as Max got closer and closer to getting out of Hanks grip. A doctor ran over to Max and put a needle in his arm and Max slowly calmed down and then passed out. Hank looked up.

"Was that nessesary?!" Hank snapped.

"Presidents orders." The doctor said and Hanks heart stopped. He kneeled beside his son and checked for a heartbeat.

"Don't worry, hes alive." The president walked over to Hank. "Hes stronger than you are. I definitely didn't want there to be complications in that operating room. Believe it or not, I still really like your son and his powers. Hes also still number one on the list. I also am protecting my number two on the list. Im not an awful person." The woman sighed.

"You threatened to kill me even though I said I wouldn't try to be a threat." Max snapped.

"Oh, that's just me trying to protect every other super hero who actually wants to have a job. You combined with Alexandra will put the rest of us out of the job." The president had finally said it.

"Oh, well you could have just said that instead of threatening to get rid of me."Max snapped again and the president frowned.

"I can still do it, shut up about it." The president replied to this.

"Im sorry, I just," Max started as he felt a large sense of devastation after two more doctors ran out with blood on their clothes as well. "Im trying to not go insane." Max said as he looked like he was going to lose his lunch. Then one of the doctors came out with something that nearly made Max fall over.

"Isnt that an incubator?" Max asked his dad.

"Yep." Hank started and then the other doctor ran over to Max.

"Hey, you should know whats happened. Ok, so she was supposedly going to give birth to twins and the other one sucked quite a bit of the energy out of this one, and it took longer for this one to grow, but there was a complication that put your fiance's life in jeopardy. She had what is know as Placenta Accreta. It basically means that part of the baby's placental cord got stuck and it made her bleed a lot more than usual, so we are doing what we can to help her. She is doing a lot better than it appears but we are working hard. The baby is fine, but your fiancé is a different story. I have to go and finish up this, so I will talk to you as soon as I can."The doctor said and then he ran back into the doors. Max stood up.

"Um!" Max shouted in shock.

"Two kids, looks like someone is lucky." The president sighed.

"Um." Max sighed and then he saw two doctors come out with the rolling incubator with a baby in it. Max ran over to them.

"Can I see it?" Max asked and the doctors stopped.

"Yeah, hes doing really well." One of the doctors replied.

"Did you just say HE?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Congragulations. It's a boy." The other doctor sighed. Max saw the baby and he looked up at him and had brown hair like Max's and it stuck strait up in spikes.

"Ok, we need to get him taken care of really quick." The doctor sighed.

"What do you mean taken care of?"Max didn't like the way they were talking about his son.

"We have to get him cleaned off, and put him in clothes, and all that good stuff." The doctor said and they walked off. Hank put his hands on Max's shoulders.

"Hes beautiful Max. He actually looks like his mother."Hank sighed.

"Shes gotta be ok dad, I cant raise two kids on my own."Max cried and all of a sudden Barb, Phoebe, Chloe, Nora, Billy, and Oyster walked in. Oyster was holding Brylee who was asleep on his shoulder. Max saw this and walked over and Brylee knew he was there and she jumped in his arms and fell asleep. Max kissed her on the head. That's when the doctor came out and he was an even bigger mess than before. Barb let out a gasp. Everyone was in shock. Phoebe held Max's hand. The doctor walked over to Mask.

"yes, it looks awful. I know." The doctor sighed and everyone was watching. "But guess what, your fiancé, she pulled through. Don't get me wrong, shes asleep, but she is going to be just fine."The doctor said this and Max couldn't believe it. He sat down and looked so relieved. "I would suggest that you go home and get some rest Max, she will probably be asleep until tomorrow night."The doctor sighed.

"But I have a son that I have to look after now." Max replied and the doctor looked at the girl in his arms. "That baby would have been in that incubator all night anyways. He needs to be observed just in case. Max, go home. You think im a mess, you should see yourself." The doctor sighed and then he walked away. Everyone looked confused.

"Hey, can we see my son before we go!?" Max asked.

"OH yeah, follow me." A nurse said as he motioned Max to come with him. Everyone followed behind the nurse and the nurse brought them to see the baby boy and the woman caring for the baby boy looked up at Max and the little girl in his arms and smiled.

"You wanna hold him before he gets his first supergrowth." The woman asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Max sighed and he handed Brylee to Phoebe but Brylee wouldn't let go of his neck. The woman caring for the baby boy just grinned from ear to ear.

"Brylee sweetheart," max started and the woman almost melted.

"Oh that's such a cute name." The woman sighed and the baby boy started to cry. Max got Brylee to let go and he ran over and took the baby boy and the baby boy saw him and stopped crying and looked in Max's eyes and almost smiled. Then Brylee started to cry. Max walked over to Brylee who looked at him.

"Shhhh. IM holding your baby brother sweety." Max sighed and Brylee looked down at the baby and frowned.

"I know." She sighed. Max smiled at her first words.

"Oh your so your mother."Max laughed. Brylee tried to hit the baby boy and Max backed up. "Hey. Be nice." Max said and the little girl frowned.

"Wheres mommy?" Brylee asked.

"Shes sleeping. Look sweety, I love you so much, but I gotta take care of your brother too. Tonight im going to be with you, and he will be here. Ok?" Max said and Brylee smiled and looked at the baby boy.

"We are twins, he will be more special than me."The little girl said this and Max thought of his life and always not being as important as Phoebe.

"No, we will love you both equally. Im not going to value one of you more than the other. Trust me." Max reassured his daughter. Then the baby touched Brylees hand and she started to giggle.

"Stop it." Brylee laughed and the baby smiled slightly. Brylee smiled slightly and she bent down and kissed the baby on the forehead. Max grinned.

"Oh he should be growing any second now. I need him."The woman requested and Max handed the baby to her. Very soon the baby started to grow and he was about a toddlers age now. His hair was brown and strait like Max's. He had Max's eyes, but everything else was Alex's.

"he is his mothers son" Max laughed as he couldn't help but smile.

"Twins, great."The president said as she pushed her way through to see the new Thunderman. "Oh well don't you look like your mother and your father. I don't know what happened with the first one, it was like some blonde curly haired girl gave birth to that little girl." The president sighed as she turned to Brylee. "But she is cute. Her name is Briana right?" The president asked.

"No, Brylee."Max sighed.

"Oh yes, Riley, for some reason I thought her name began with a B." The president said.

"No, not Riley, its actually Riley with a B in front of it. Brylee." Max corrected her.

"Oh, that's not a weird name at all. Speaking of names, what are you going to name your son?" The president asked as she started to make her way over to the report the nurse was writing for Max's sons record.

"Im not going to name him without Alex, but since she wanted to name Brylee with a B to make the word BAM out of our intitials I think it should begin with an L, so it makes the word BLAM. I was thinking maybe Logan, Luke, or Liam." Max sighed.

"Oh, those are all such cute names Max." The nurse said as she grinned and spoke flirtaciously.

"Dude, you have a son to be the ring bearer now, do you still need me?" Oyster asked.

"Yes." Phoebe said desperately. Max turned to Phoebe and raised his eyebrows.

"For Phoebes sake, I guess we still need you." Max sighed and thought for a moment. "What should we have you do though. Hmmm. Ive already got a best man, and a ring bearer,well, I will think about it, but your my best friend and I am going to have you at my wedding. You have my word." Max said as he held his hand out in front of his friend and Oyster shook it.

"Wait a minute, your not a super hero." The president sighed.

"No, only he and Cherry knows. Hes my best friend and Cherry is Phoebe's best friend. They wont say anything." Max answered the woman in front of him and she rolled her eyes.

"You die if they say anything Max." The woman said.

"hey, I have two kids and will have a wife, are you seriously going to kill me off? The original Sunman had no one." Max snapped.

"Alright, I get your point, just don't do anything we don't want you to do and we wont have a problem." The president sighed.

"Ok." Max sighed.


End file.
